A Change in the Air
by wantobekate
Summary: Matthew and Mary get caught in a thunderstorm; a truce is reached.  Set sometime between the dinner party and the kiss.


_This my first ever fan fic. I adore Downton Abbey and have been wonderfully inspired by all the fantastic DA writers on here. I hope you enjoy this; please let me know what you think! _

-1A Change in the Air

Although it was very improper, Mary sat on the ground with her back against a tree and her legs curled beneath her. Engrossed in her whirlwind of thoughts, she lost track of time. Inexplicably, her mind kept drifting to Matthew, and the more she tried to convince herself that what she felt for him was mere friendship, an interest rather, in him as her father's heir, the more her mind pondered on him. She wondered what he was doing, how his day was going. Was he wearing the navy suit which brought out the brilliant blue in his eyes? Was he thinking of her?

So absorbed was Mary in her thoughts that she did not notice the occupant of them appear next to her.

"Mary, what on earth are doing sitting out here in the mud and the rain?". There was a twinkle in Matthew's eye, but a note of baffled concern at Mary's uncharacteristic behaviour.

Mary glanced up in surprise. Looking around herself, she did indeed notice the drizzly rain splashing down from some rather ominous appearing clouds. Thankfully, there were small mercies still to be had; apart from a little smattering of mud, Mary was still in an acceptable state of attire, given that she was sheltered by the copious tree.

Matthew was still gazing at her and she realised that he was waiting for a response.

"I'm relaxing, don't you know? On a 'spiritual quest' as Granny would say. Actually, that's not true. Edith is waxing lyrical about Sir Anthony and his combine harvesters. I would have blown my brains out if I'd stayed inside any longer."

Matthew laughed nervously. Since the dinner party, he had done his best to avoid seeking Mary's company. Although he told himself that he only found in her a pretty face, his pride was rather wounded. This was something he chose not to dwell upon too closely.

"And you, Matthew? Braving the elements to disrupt my alone time?" Her tone was playful, but Matthew had steeled himself not to be drawn into her games.

"Business, with your father," was his abrupt reply.

As a brief silence followed, Mary became suddenly very aware of how close he was standing to her. She felt her pulse quicken as she inhaled a breath of his familiar, but enticing Matthew-smell of soap and books and something else which she couldn't lay her finger on.

"Well, come along then. I'll take you back to the house."

Mary stared, affronted. She did _not_ need a man to accompany her on a walk of less than a mile within the grounds of her own house! But on the other hand, this authoritative and commanding version of Matthew was something she found rather alluring.

"Ok." He seemed surprised at her reticence but said nothing.

The easy rhythm of walking helped to spark a companionable conversation. Mary realised how much she had missed talking and laughing with him; how well they got on together. Unlike other men, Matthew spoke to her about _real_ things, and genuinely seemed to listen back.

"Goodness! I can't believe how hot it is. Granny will be quite done in."

By this point, Mary was thoroughly soaked by the rain. She shivered a little, despite the sticky heat.

"Here," said Matthew as he placed his suit jacket around her shoulders. "Try and keep your head dry."

"Thank you." It wasn't as witty a response as she usually liked to give, but Mary was touched. As the rain splattered Matthew, she felt quite ashamed of herself - really, she couldn't take her eyes away from his soaked shirt, which outlined the contours of his body. She felt herself blush.

"Are you feeling quite well, Mary?" The note of concern in his voice only served to heighten her blush. "Why don't we just make a run for it? It's not far now." As he spoke, thunder clapped and a jagged streak of lighting forked the sky. Mary shrieked. She wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, for after all, she had no heart, but thunderstorms terrified her. This was in stark contrast to Edith's gleeful satisfaction in a darkening storm, almost as if she were pouring her own bleak feelings upon the rest of the undeserving world. Yes, thought Mary, that was a fitting analogy.

Without warning, Matthew grabbed her hand and began running with her. Mary felt exhilarated. The banging of the thunder, the whooshing of the rain and the intensity of the heat only compounded the sensation that it was to feel Matthew's warm, comforting hand gently grasping her own, pulling her along. For once in her life, Mary allowed herself to be led. Matthew glanced at her, catching her eye - he laughing face mirrored his own.

Once safely inside, they were immediately accosted by Lady Grantham.

"Mary, what on earth were you thinking?"

"Oh, its quite all right Mama. Cousin Matthew saved me." Matthew fixed his eyes on her.

"I'm sure it was very nice dear, but you should go and get out of those wet clothes. Matthew, I'll let Robert know that you are here and have Bates bring you some dry clothes of Robert's."

Mary handed Matthew back his jacket and lightly squeezed his hand, under the suit jacket so her mother couldn't see. He squeezed back - a truce. He wouldn't let his heart take it as anything more than an apology of sorts for her behaviour at the dinner party, but then again, he reasoned, he wasn't _really_ in love with her anyway.


End file.
